The Winter of Red Snow
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Rukia's life is threatened by Aizen, so Toshiro is assigned to protect her. The two fall in love, but will their love be strong enough to withstand Aizen's evil? 1st Bleach story!
1. Prononge

**Hey! I've wanted to do a HitsuRuki fic for awhile, but never had an idea. :( Now I do :)! I present to you, "The Winter of Red Snow" It takes place during the Winter War. **

**Note: I've never actually watched all of the winter war episodes, so sorry if I mess some things up. If you have ideas, I'm all ears, or eyes, considering I'm on a laptop. Lol.**

**Summary: Rukia's life is threatened by Aizen, so Toshiro is assigned to protect her. The two fall in love, but will their love be strong enough to withstand Aizen's evil?**

**~0~**

**Rukia's POV**

"Ahhh!" I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut as I fell down the bridge to my death. I guess you're wondering why I'm falling to my death. Well, it all started five months ago, when Toshiro Hitsugaya was assigned to be my protector.

If only he knew that he had caused me more pain than all of Aizen's arrancars put together. Yet, those five months had been the happiest and painful times of my life.

I am Rukia Kuchiki, and this is my story of the winter of red snow.

**~0~**

"You'll never win Aizen! Ichigo will stop you!" Rukia shouted at the brown haired soul reaper.

"Ahh, my little Kuchiki. I think I will win. Is Ichigo here to stop me?" Aizen asked with a smirk on his face.

Rukia grew pale, but didn't back down. "Not yet, maybe, but soon he'll come to save me. You just wait!"

Aizen's laughter rang out through the chamber. "I don't think so." He said simply.

Turning to Gin Ichimaru he said, "Gin! Take her to her chamber."

"Yes, master." Gin said with his usual creepy grin.

Rukia stood and followed Gin down the hallway. She hung her head and thought, _'What if Ichigo doesn't save me?'_ She shook her head to shake the thoughts away and continued on.

"You know Rukia? You're going to die."

Rukia looked up abruptly and glared at the silver haired captain. "Thanks for your support _Gin, _but it is not needed nor wanted." She said harshly, venom lacing her voice.

Gin shrugged, "I'm just giving you a heads up." He leaned down, "If I were you, I wouldn't go down so easily."

"Well, you're not!" Rukia shouted angrily. "Nor shall you ever be."

Chuckling Gin stopped outside of a plain white door. Opening it, Rukia walked in and Gin shut and locked it.

Sighing, Rukia sat down on the plain white bed. _'Where are you Ichigo?'_

**~0~**

**Okay, I know it seems IchiRuki right now, but it's not. Anyway, please review! This is my first Bleach fic. I hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**~Th3Sk8t3rG1rl**


	2. The Promise

**Yay! Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Damn you Aizen!" Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled as his sword was thrust into an illusion caused by Aizen's Zanpakto.

Aizen popped up behind him and Toshiro, not knowing if it was an illusion or not, wanted to be safe, not sorry, so he spun around and thrust Hyorinmaru into Aizen's gut. He was met with nothing but air.

"Damn it Aizne! I will kill you for what you did to Momo!" Toshiro shouted.

Toshiro hung his head, and curled his hands into fists. When he raised his head, he jumped up and yelled, "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The blue ice dragon shot foward and attacked Aizen.

Aizen just laughed, as it turned out to be another illusion. He disappeared down a hallway, and Toshiro hurried after him. He stopped in front of a small plain white room. Toshiro looked inside and saw Rukia Kuchiki laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Rukia!" Toshiro shouted. He ran toward the raven haired beauty and grabbed her hand, it was getting cold. Luckily, he could still feel some of her spirtual pressure. _'We still have time.'_ He thought.

He would never admit it, but he had started developing feelings toward the young Kuchiki. "Rukia." He whispered.

He sheathed Hyorinmaru and carefully picked her up.

"Take the young Kuchiki. But, I will have her back. She is needed." Aizen's voice echoed around the room.

Toshiro growled, but knew if he stayed and fought, Rukia would die. After making sure she was securely in his arms, he flash-stepped out of the building.

He growled as he felt her spiritual pressure dropping.

_'Damnit! Hold on Rukia!' _

**~Two Hours Later~**

Toshiro paced back and forth outside of Rukia's room. He had brought her into the fourth division's healing quarters two hours ago, but he still didn't know what was going on with her. Luckily, he could feel her spiritual pressure, so he knew she was alive.

_'Please be okay Rukia.'_

Toshiro stopped pacing when the door opened, and Captain Unohana stepped out. Showing respect, Toshiro bowed, "Unohana-taicho."

Unohana bowed back, "Hitsugaya-taicho."

They stood in silence for a minute before Toshiro broke it, impatiently asking, "Well? How is she?"

Unohana smiled, "Impatient as always Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro growled and Unahana laughed, "She's okay Hitsugaya-taicho. But, she will need to stay in bed, she was stabbed in the gut, so she needs to take it easy."

"You mmay see her."

Toshiro let a small smile loose and closed his eyes, _'She's okay.'_

When he opened his eyes, he bowed, "Thank you, Unohana-taicho."

Unohana bowed back, "My pleasure. I'm glad she's okay."

Toshiro nodded in agreement and walked into Rukia's room. He saw her on the bed, she was wrapped in bandages that were stained with blood. He growled low in his throat at seeing her in such a battered state.

_**"We'll kill Aizen!" **_ Hyorinmaru growled. Toshiro nodded in agreement and dragged a chair beside her bed.

He desperately wanted to hold her, but if he did, Aizen would somehow find out that he cared about her, and he coulldn't let what happened to Momo happen to Rukia. He didn't think he would survive if it did.

The truth was, he'd had feelings for Rukia, but if Aizen found out, surely he would use her against him.

Toshiro grabbed her hand and vowed, "I swear, I will protect you Rukia."

Unknown to him, Rukia was awake, and listening.

* * *

**Okay, I think this is an okay chapter, even if it isn't long. I will be starting a new story. It's HitsuRuki, and will be called, "Sacrifice" so be on the lookout for it! :) Review!**


End file.
